Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the starring character of the Fairly OddParents. Most of the misfortunes in the show are caused by his wishes. Info Description Timmy wears characteristic pink clothing, including a pink hat. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently comment on his clothing and teeth, calling him a 'buck toothed pink hatted loser'. Personality Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant but yet he is scrawny and weak but makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He can be lazy and selfish but is truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's, his common grade despite being average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. Fanon General Being the main character of the show, Timmy is almost always used in stories and other types of fan works. His personality in stories is frequently changed from what it is in the show for the sake of the plot. Many authors focus on eliminating Timmy's selfish tendencies in the show, other authors use this as an important plot point. Mal-Timmy :See: Mal-Timmy Mal-Timmy was created by A.J. and Mr. Crocker. A evil clone version of Timmy, he has four arms, black hair, claws and feet, a forked tongue, sharp yellow vampire teeth, red eyes and skin, pointed ears and a deep, growling voice and is voiced by Roger L. Jackson in his 1st appearence, and by Tara Strong in other appearences. He has superhuman strength, flame breath, energy orbs and can disguise himself as Timmy. He is a thicker and more powerful version than his organic template, Timmy. Timmantha Timmy's official female counterpart in the series is Timantha, a girl who looks very much like Timmy but with a pony tail and girlish clothing. She befriends Trixie in the episode A Boy Who Would Be Queen when it's discovered they both share a love for comic books. Since then, Timantha or Trixie's hidden tomboy side have not been used in the official canon, but many authors will use this persona of Timmy if they want to pair him with Trixie or one of Timmy's friends. Nega-Timmy Another popular persona of Timmy is his evil counterpart, Nega-Timmy. He was formed when Timmy made a wish to do the opposite of whatever his parents said, and his Dad told him to "be good" and Nega-Timmy was formed. Although the canon Nega-Timmy is marginally less evil than the average villain on the show, many fan stories turn him into a far more diabolical character willing to commit all sorts of capital offenses and crimes on unsuspecting characters. Gah! In the episode Love at First Height, Timmy wished himself into a tall and muscular Norwegian supermodel named "Gah". He was actually screaming in disgust because Vicky was flirting with him, and everyone thought that was his name and was infatuated with him, including Timmy's Dad. Some stories like to use this character, or a variation of him to pair Timmy up with Vicky or another character that would normally be too old for him. Pairings Tootie Timmy is mostly commonly paired with Tootie in fanon. This is because both characters share a mutual suffering at the hands of Vicky, and both are more sympathetic characters on the show than the characters surrounding them. In many fan stories, Timmy will lose his shallowness and stop ignoring Tootie, or will wait until it is too late and she has already moved on and become beautiful, ectera. In the actual canon of the show, Timmy and Tootie have shown progress toward understanding each other in some episodes, but the continuity almost always ignores such things and the relationship is "reset" between episodes with Timmy going back to disliking Tootie. Trixie Tang Trixie is Timmy's primary love interest, and another popular pairing character. She has teamed with Timmy in The Big Superhero Wish and Wishology. Some fans say that her rich and popular persona is a facade, and that she is really a tomboy who is really miserable with the position she is in, and wishes she could have a friend who understands her. Often times Trixie will be paired up with Timantha, Timmy's alternate female persona. Like other non-official pairings, any relationship progress made between these two characters in the canon of the show is almost always ignored or retconned in future episodes. Veronica Star Veronica is paired with Timmy, though not as frequently as other characters. She has made remarks in the show to possibly harboring a crush on Timmy. Fan works often focus on her envious relationship with Trixie. Very little is known about Veronica other than that she secretly wants to be Trixie. Some episodes hint toward her harboring a secret crush on Timmy and most fans reference this when they include her in their stories. However, because she is usually otherwise hostile toward Timmy in most episodes, and because she has completely disappeared during the later seasons, this pairing has lost a lot of support. Vicky Sometimes people see the relationship between Timmy and Vicky not as a villain-victim one but rather a dominating-submissive one. Because these characters are six years apart, this pairing is not very popular and often times even bashed, because the relationship borderlines on pedophilia. Some fan stories get around this by having Timmy "age up" or Vicky "age down" like they did in Love at First Height and The Switch Glitch respectively. Stories of this pairing often focus around the idea that Vicky is really only tormenting Timmy because she likes him and envies him. Other Fan works very frequently pair Timmy with male characters such as Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo, Jorgen, Juandissmo, Chester, or AJ. Some stories even go as far as pairing Timmy with Wanda, or one of the parents on the show (including his own, welcome to the Internet). More often than not these stories involve tones that are far more adult oriented than the average viewer of the show is used to seeing, although rarely do stories at The Pit go far enough to merit a 'Mature' rating . Trivia Fan Works Stories *MAL-Timmy Art Category:Canon Characters